


Heroes and Hunters

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: Word Count: 2025Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, John Winchester, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Winchester!Reader, Nick FuryPairings: Platonic!Winchester!Reader x AvengersWarnings: Angst, CliffhangerA/N: Part 1 of 2





	Heroes and Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST OF WORK ON TUMBLR

You haven’t seen Sam, Dean, or your dad for almost 10 years. Haven’t spoken to either of them in 16 years. 

\------------------

16 years ago  
(Y/N) age: 16  
Dean’s age: 18  
Sam’s age: 14

“I can’t believe you screwed up this hunt!” your dad yelled at you, again. This wasn’t anything new for you, it always happened. Your father blamed you for everything, and you were very annoyed by it. 

“It wasn’t her fault sir,” Dean tried to reason with your father. 

It should have been a simple shapeshifter case, but it had snuck up behind Dean, and as you tried to take the shot, your gun jammed. The shifter slashed Dean, but disappeared before you could shoot him.

“You don’t need to protect her son! She’s an adult! She was stupid, which resulted in you getting hurt!”John growled. You chose to ignore everything he was saying. You already felt bad enough for getting Dean hurt, and John was making it worse. 

“Dad, I’m fine,” Dean sighed.

“You would be, if (Y/N) didn’t screw this up, like she screws up everything. I should be going harder on her till she learns to stop being a screw-up!“ he yelled to Dean while you sat on the bed, looking down, and ignoring him.

There were a few tears in your eyes, but you didn’t let him see them. He kept yelling at you, but you ignored him. Eventually you got fed up and jumped to your feet. You walked to your bag and started packing. 

“(Y/N) what the hell are you doing?!” your dad screamed at you. You continued ignoring him and finished packing your bag. 

Dean went to you and put a hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N/N), what’s wrong? What are you doing?” he asked you in a soft voice.

“I’m sorry that you got hurt because of me, Dean,” you said to him. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault babygirl, that could’ve happened to anyone.”, he said as he stroked your hair. 

“I’m leaving. I can’t be a screw-up if I’m not here,” you said as you grabbed your bag. 

“(Y/N), wait,” Dean pleaded. 

“You can’t leave, (Y/N), you have nowhere to go. Now stop being stupid,” John growled.

“As you said, Dad, I’m an adult now. I can take care of myself,” you said as you walked to the door. 

“(Y/N), don’t leave,” Dean said to you shakily as he tried not to cry. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I’ll miss you and Sammy. Tell him that I love him,” you said as you walked out. 

“(Y/N), if you don’t come back right now, then you can never come back!” John yelled.

“Fine by me!” you shouted back as Dean ran after you. 

“(Y/N), don’t go. It’s not safe!” Dean tried to reason with you. 

“It’s okay, I have my gun, and a blade,” you assured as you continued to walk away. 

“Still, you don’t have any money,” Dean uttered. 

“I have a fake ID I can use to get into bars,” you replied, still walking. 

“(Y/N) please don’t leave me,” Dean finally broke down. You stopped and looked at him. 

“I’ll see you again one day. I promise. I-I just can’t with Dad. I’m sorry, but I can’t.” 

“And I can’t deal with him without you,” Dean said, crying. 

“I love you Dean. Always have and always will. You’re my big brother, and I couldn’t be more grateful for anyone.”You smiled at him, as a few of your own tears slipped down your face. He pulled you into a big hug. 

“I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too Dean,” you said as you cried more.   
Dean finally let you go.   
\--------------------------------

“Oh, hey! You’re back!” Sam said to Dean as he entered the motel room. He looked at Dean’s cut, and saw his red puffy eyes. “Whoa Dean, are you okay? What happened?”, he asked him. “(Y/N) gone.”, Dean looked at his younger brother. “Gone, what do you mean gone?”, Sam asked frantically. “She left, and she’s not coming back.”, Dean said as he tried- but failed, to stay strong for his little brother. Sam’s face immediately went red as he started crying. “I know.”, Dean said as he hugged his little brother and tried to comfort him. “I know.”

\-------------  
That night, you went to a bar a few miles away so you wouldn’t bump into your dad. You took out your fake ID. 

“(Y/N) Stevenson?” he questioned. 

“No, I just stole her ID,” you replied sarcastically. The man rolled his eyes at you and asked you what you wanted. 

“Something strong.”, you replied.   
\------------

After a few drinks, you decided it was time to go and find a place to spend the night. On your way to a motel, you heard a few noises behind you. You immediately pulled out your gun and was ready to shoot. Even though you couldn’t see straight, you tried your best to keep your aim steady. Two men in suits appeared.

“Miss Winchester?” one of the men asked you.

“Maybe. Who the hell are you?” you spat. 

“You need to come with us,” the other man ignored your question. 

“Why would I? Now, I asked you a question, and you need to answer,” you replied, pointing the gun at one of them.

“I suggest you come with us quickly. We are authorized to use force,” the man said as he showed you that he had a gun in his pocket. 

“If you need me so bad, then why would you shoot me? What if I said no?” you asked snarkily. The man sighed before he aimed the gun at your leg. You quickly retaliated with the threat by shooting each of them in a leg. You, however did not see the third man who shot you in the back of your leg. You screamed out in pain as you felt a sharp pain and your vision went black.  
\-------------   
You shot up, looking around. You immediately screamed, feeling the pain in your leg as you moved. You were terrified, having no clue where you were or what was going on. It was dark, so you couldn’t make out much. You were in a bed in some room, in an unfamiliar place. You tried to move, but your leg was hurting too much. 

You noticed it was bandaged. Someone already took care of it? Suddenly, the door opened. There was a bright light, so you blinked your eyes, trying to fix your sight. A man in a long black coat and an eye patch walked in. “Winchester,” he said. 

“Who the hell are you?” you asked him.

“My name is Nick Fury,” the man replied as he walked closer to you. 

“Okay, why am I here?” you demanded. 

“Your leg will get better in some time,” Nick said. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” you spat. 

“Right. Have you ever heard of S.H.I.E.L.D?” he asked. 

“No. What’s that?” you asked him. 

“It’s an organization of agents that work together to protect the world,” Nick replied. 

“Like from the supernatural? Sorry to break it to you, but there are so many more people doing that already,” you scoffed.

“I’m not talking about the supernatural. I’ve been watching your family for years. Mary Winchester, died in a fire in Kansas, at your house. Burned the entire thing down. John Winchester, ex-marine. Raised you and your two brothers to be hunters. Sam Winchester, your younger brother, born on May 2, 1983. Dean Winchester, your older brother, born on January 24, 1979. And then you, (Y/N) WInchester, born on (Y/B/M) (Y/B/D), 1981. We’ve seen you fight. We even set up a few of them to test you and your family.” he said.

“YOU’VE BEEN STALKING MY FAMILY?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!” you yelled at him. 

“More like keeping an eye on. We want to recruit you,” he explained. 

“So, you want me to trust you, the man who sent three people after me, who shot me in the leg, and the man who was stalking my family, and you want me to join your little power rangers group? Yeah, no thanks,” you spat at him. 

“I thought you would say that. How about you investigate us for a little while. Maybe you’ll change your mind,” he said as he opened his hand for you. 

You hesitated, “And what if I don’t change my mind? What will you do then?” you asked him. 

“We’ll let you go. But maybe after you see, you’ll notice that we want to help people.” 

“I- I don’t know. The whole reason I left was because I wanted a normal life. I can’t have that if I’m here,” you responded. 

“We can help you have a normal life. We can call you when we need you,” he said.

“You know, when someone says stuff like that, they seem desperate,” you let out a small laugh. 

“Maybe we are. You are a very great and skilled hunter,” he said. 

You sighed, remembering the last conversation you had with your family. “Not really. You could’ve picked my brothers, my father even, but you chose me. Why?” you asked. 

“We see something great in you that you don’t see in yourself. Maybe one day you’ll see it too.” 

You chose to finally grab his hand as he helped you up and led you out the door. You went and explored, not realising this is where you would be spending the next 16 years of your life.

\-----------------------  
16 years later

You woke up in the Avengers tower, where you’ve been living at for some time now. You tried having a normal life, but it wouldn’t stick. You yawned and slowly walked out of your room, to go see if any coffee was left. 

“Ugh,” you groaned as you saw that there wasn’t any left. “Who finished the coffee?”, you asked. 

“Steve,” Tony pointed out childishly. 

“Really? You know, I don’t think coffee can help old men,” you teased. 

“Oh haha, very funny,” Steve laughed sarcastically. 

You grinned widely. “Whatever, I’m going to go train a little. Anyone wanna join in?” you asked. 

“Why not?” Steve sighed as he got up. 

“Tell me if you can’t keep up, old man,” you smiled. 

“Whatever, let’s go,” Steve said as you two walked out of the kitchen.

\---------------------  
“I can’t believe I just beat a one thousand year super soldier!” you breathed out, laughing. 

“I’m not that old,” he replied, as he was laying on the ground. You reached out your hand and helped him up. “You did good kid,” he said as he patted you on the back. 

“I’m not a kid. I’m 32 years old,” you pointed out. “You’re still young to me,” he replied. 

“Yeah, but you’re like eighty plus. Everyone is young to you,” you smirked. You headed back to the kitchen and got some food. 

As you and Steve were talking in the kitchen, Natasha quickly ran to you . 

“What?” you asked. 

“There’s two men here. They’re saying that one of us is about to die,” she yelled. 

“What? Pull up the security cameras,” Steve said. 

Natasha pulled the camera up. At first, you didn’t recognize them. “You dumb sons of bitches! Let us in! We’re trying to help you!” one of them yelled. Your heart stopped as you recognised who they were. You tried to breath, but you couldn’t. You started suffocating. You tried to scream for help, but couldn’t. You put your hand on Steve before collapsing to the ground. 

“(Y/N)?!” he yelled. “Nat, go tell those men to come in. They said they can help us!” Steve yelled as he tried his best to help you. You were fading from consciousness when you saw the door break down and you saw the two men enter.

\------------------------

You slowly woke up again, breathing heavily. You were back in your bed. You remembered the events that had just occurred. “Holy crap!” you said as you ran out of your room. “Sam? Dean?” you said in shock. 

“(Y/N)!”


End file.
